The present invention relates to a circulating inclined conveyor for agricultural harvesting machines for tuberous agricultural products, especially potatoes. The inclined conveyor comprises two or more parallel, pull-resistant, flexible belts circulating in the conveying direction. Projecting followers extending transversely to the conveying direction are distributed over the entire length of the belts. The followers are provided with a rigid rod having end portions that are connected to the belts and are also provided in the area of the belts with posts extending to essentially the projecting height of the followers.
In known conveyors of this kind the posts which are arranged in the area of the belts are connected to one another by transverse rods made of steel. Apart from the fact that followers of that kind have a weight that is not insignificant, they can cause damage to the goods to be conveyed. It has further been suggested to manufacture the followers entirely of rubber or rubber-like materials. Although such followers treat the goods to be conveyed gently, they, too, have a relatively heavy weight.
It is an object of the invention to suggest followers for conveyors of the aforementioned kind which, on the one hand, treat the goods to be conveyed gently, and, on the other hand, have a relatively low weight.